Betrayed
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Shinichi Kudo is long gone for fifteen years. Vanished without a trace. Conan Edogawa is already twenty two years old and Ran is thirty two years old and getting married today.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, it belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

 _Betrayed_

* * *

I'm a kinda guy who used to be a famed detective. I'm kinda guy who used to be seventeen. I'm kinda guy who left my childhood friend behind. I'm kinda guy who used to be a famous detective in Japan's east. I'm kinda guy who used to be _Shinichi Kudo_. I used to be a hero of police force. But not anymore. I'm no longer a detective. Shinichi Kudo _is_ long gone for fifteen years. Vanished without a trace. I'm already twenty two years old and Ran is thirty two years old and getting married today. And I got invited by Ran. She didn't know how I feel about her. I couldn't move on, even though it been ten years. Ten years since she give up of waiting for me.

I sighed sadly as I regretted on that night fifteen years ago, I knew I shouldn't have gone there. But it was fated to be. I was always meant to be shrunk and under alias of Conan Edogawa who shouldn't have exist, but it was meant to be.

Now I'm seeing my lover and childhood friend is getting married. I'm just broken, like a broken doll. Who have lost everything, was taken away from me. I'm feeling empty, not wanted. Furthermore, I'm just Conan Edogawa, the author of _'Phantom'_ series who have 300 millions copies altogether worldwide. Better then my fathers'.

I chuckled lightly, remembering about my father's shock face when he found out. Now he just retired from being an author for thirties years. Professor Agasa passed away peacefully three years ago, he was a good man and I respect him for helping me fifteen years ago.

I get my white necktie and my black coat on. I look outside and I realized it was raining. Does your parents ever tell you that raining on your or your friend's wedding is good luck? I'm single, and a twenty two years old virgin. I refused to married after I heard about Ran is getting married six month ago.

I get my midnight blue umbrella and walked out of the house. Honestly my mother only begged me to find a girlfriend, but she didn't seemed to understand that I was in love with Ran. My heart is only for Ran, no one else. Only my father seemed like to understand my feeling.

I frowned as I opened my car door. Nearly all my friends is getting or already married as Shinichi Kudo. Heiji Hattori...Dammit I missed him; but he already forgotten about me. Obviously that detective bastard, always make a call and canceled our hang out or reunite. But I'm starting to know who Ran feels about calling me every night fifteen years ago.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to engine on and hit the road to the church. Ayumi-chan is still in collage along with Detective Boys, but I have a feeling that they are coming to Ran's marriage. Ai Haibara, she still working for the permanent antidote; but I tried to tell her I don't need one. Obviously she didn't believe me, I think she thought I'm going insane. After all I kept begging her for making one fifteen years ago.

By the time I arrived at the church and park my car and get my umbrella and get out of my car and walked to the church. I wonder what Ran look like, I haven't seen her seen six months ago. I bet she going to look gorgeous on the wedding dress...

Suddenly I got a slight nosebleed when I imagined Ran wearing a wedding dress. I covered my nose and hopefully make the nosebleed stop. Aaah, cursed you nosebleed! Stupid stupid nosebleed!

I put my umbrella on a hanger. I wonder if...Nah! That will be impossible...Hopefully I'm right...

I sit down at the front row and look at the clock and sighed with a sweat dropped. Why...Why I'm getting a bad feeling about this? I cannot shake this feeling...

The bell rung slowly as a beautiful melody. I stood up look at Ran and with her father. My jaw literally dropped at Ran. I felt like I'm having a heart attack at shocking beauty of Ran.

I tried to hide my blush, but I don't think I did a very good job at it.

And then her soon-will-be-a-husband arrived. It cannot be...Hondou Eisuke?!

I looked at him in betrayed. No...He promised me...

I smirked sadly as my glasses flashed white. I see...He managed to captured Ran's heart. He betrayed me to go after Ran's beauty.

I sat down and look at the priest.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Ran Mouri and Eisuke Hondou an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

"Ran-chan, you are the girl who captured my heart. Your kindness, generosity and happiness warmed up my heart. Ran-chan, I'm glad that I have meet you."

Ran smiled at Eisuke-bastard.

"Eisuke-kun, you are such a kind person. Such as my childhood friend who disappeared fifteen years ago, ((I winced and look guilty)) you are the person who comforted me and gave me courage. You are such a kind person, Eisuke-kun."

"Do you take Ran as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Priest asked Eisuke-bastard.

Eisuke-bastard smiled.

"I do."

The priest turn to Ran.

"Do you take Eisuke as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Priest asked.

Ran smiled.

"I do."

"The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love. They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you've been, and where you're going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple."

Ran get her husband's ring.

"I, Ran Mouri give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Ran said and put her soon-will-be-a-husband's ring on his left finger.

"I, Eisuke Hondou give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Eisuke said and put his soon-will-be-a-wife's ring in her left finger.

"May your day be filled with peace, Wishing you joy and sunshine, With thoughts and prayers, Magic always, Celebrate life!" Priest promised.

Eisuke-bastard and Ran smiled at the priest.

The priest smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I look at Eisuke-bastard in disgust.

"Bastard..." I muttered angrily as my heart shattered into pieces when Eisuke kissed Ran. Suddenly I felt like my body is on fire, like just I shrunk fifteen years ago.

I paled as my face and body changed into unexpected to see again, but I don't DARE to passed out I just staring at them with a betrayed face.

"...Shinichi?!" Ran gasped as she spotted me.

I grimaced.

"What do you want _Ran_?" I spat. "After you betrayed me and you, Eisuke-bastard!" I yelled angrily.

"S-S-Shinichi I-I...!"

"You know what? I come here in Japan for surprise for you. And this?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I said angrily and I could explode.

"Shinichi...I thought..."

"RAN, I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I CONFESSED YOU IN LODON! THIS WERE I GET TREATED?! YOU ONE OF THE SICK SON OF BITCH!" I yelled furiously.

Eisuke gasped and growled.

"You bastard! DON'T YOU DARE CUSSED FRONT OF MY WIFE!" Eisuke yelled.

"You know what? I'm done. After all this time...You betrayed me for this sick bastard."

I walked away from this church and never been seen again...

The End!


	2. NEW VERSION: Prologue

I don't own Detective Conan, it all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei! If I do, I'll make Conan-sama an one-week-temporary antidote for him to have romance date with Ran-chan~! (￣^￣) ✧

( ** _Please read the author notes at the bottom, please! Thanks you!_** )

* * *

I'm a kinda guy who used to be a famed detective. I'm kinda guy who used to be seventeen. I'm kinda guy who left my childhood friend behind. I'm kinda guy who used to be a famous detective in Japan's east. I'm kinda guy who used to be Shinichi Kudo. I used to be a hero of police force. But not anymore. I'm no longer a detective. Shinichi Kudo is long gone for fifteen years. Vanished without a trace. I'm already twenty two years old and Ran is thirty two years old and getting married today. And I got invited by Ran. She didn't know how I feel about her. I couldn't move on, even though it been ten years. Ten years since she give up of waiting for me.

I sighed sadly as I regretted on that night fifteen years ago, I knew I shouldn't have gone there. But it was fated to be. I was always meant to be shrunk and under alias of Conan Edogawa who shouldn't have exist, but it was meant to be.

Now I'm seeing my lover and childhood friend is getting married. I'm just broken, like a broken doll. Who have lost everything, was taken away from me. I'm feeling empty, not wanted. Furthermore, I'm just Conan Edogawa, the author of ' _Phantom_ ' series who have 300 millions copies altogether worldwide. Better then my fathers.

I chuckled lightly, remembering about my father's shock face when he found out. Now he just retired from being an author for thirties years. Professor Agasa passed away peacefully three years ago, he was a good man and I respect him for helping me fifteen years ago.

I get my white necktie and my black coat on. I look outside and I realized it was raining. Does your parents ever tell you that raining on your or your friend's wedding is good luck? I'm single, and a twenty two years old virgin. I refused to married after I heard about Ran is getting married six month ago.

I get my midnight blue umbrella and walked out of the house. Honestly my mother only begged me to find a girlfriend, but she didn't seemed to understand that I was in love with Ran. My heart is only for Ran, no one else. Only my father seemed like to understand my feeling.

I frowned as I opened my car door. Nearly all my friends is getting or already married as Shinichi Kudo. Heiji Hattori...Dammit I missed him; but he already forgotten about me. Obviously that detective bastard, always make a call and canceled our hang out or reunite. But I'm starting to know who Ran feels about calling me every night fifteen years ago.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to engine on and hit the road to the church. Ayumi-chan is still in collage along with Detective Boys, but I have a feeling that they are coming to Ran's marriage. Ai Haibara, she still working for the permanent antidote; but I tried to tell her I don't need one. Obviously she didn't believe me, I think she thought I'm going insane. After all I kept begging her for making one fifteen years ago.

By the time I arrived at the church and park my car and get my umbrella and get out of my car and walked to the church. I wonder what Ran look like, I haven't seen her seen six months ago. I bet she going to look gorgeous on the wedding dress...

Suddenly I got a slight nosebleed when I imagined Ran wearing a wedding dress. I covered my nose and hopefully make the nosebleed stop. Aaah, cursed you nosebleed! Stupid stupid nosebleed!

I put my umbrella on a hanger. I wonder if...Nah! That will be impossible...Hopefully I'm right...

I sit down at the front row and look at the clock and sighed with a sweat dropped. Why...Why I'm getting a bad feeling about this? I cannot shake this feeling...

The bell rung slowly as a beautiful melody. I stood up look at Ran and with her father. My jaw literally dropped at Ran. I felt like I'm having a heart attack at shocking beauty of Ran.

I tried to hide my blush, but I don't think I did a very good job at it.

And then her soon-will-be-a-husband arrived. It cannot be...Hondou Eisuke?!

I looked at him in betrayed. No...He promised me...

I smirked sadly as my glasses flashed white. I see...He managed to captured Ran's heart. He betrayed me to go after Ran's beauty.

I sat down and look at the priest.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Ran Mouri and Eisuke Hondou an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

"Ran-chan, you are the girl who captured my heart. Your kindness, generosity and happiness warmed up my heart. Ran-chan, I'm glad that I have meet you."

Ran smiled at Eisuke-bastard.

"Eisuke-kun, you are such a kind person. Such as my childhood friend who disappeared fifteen years ago, ((I winced and look guilty)) you are the person who comforted me and gave me courage. You are such a kind person, Eisuke-kun."

"Do you take Ran as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Priest asked Eisuke-bastard.

Eisuke-bastard smiled.

"I do."

The priest turn to Ran.

"Do you take Eisuke as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Priest asked.

Ran smiled.

"I do."

"The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love. They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you've been, and where you're going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple."

Ran get her husband's ring.

"I, Ran Mouri give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Ran said and put her soon-will-be-a-husband's ring on his left finger.

"I, Eisuke Hondou give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Eisuke said and put his soon-will-be-a-wife's ring in her left finger.

"May your day be filled with peace, wishing you joy and sunshine, with thoughts and prayers, magic always, celebrate life!" Priest promised.

Eisuke-bastard and Ran smiled at the priest.

The priest smiled back.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I look at Eisuke-bastard in disgust.

"Bastard..." I muttered angrily as my heart shattered into pieces when Eisuke kissed Ran. Suddenly I felt like my body is on fire, like just I shrunk fifteen years ago.

I paled as my face and body changed into unexpected to see again, but I don't DARE to passed out I just staring at them with a betrayed face.

"...Shinichi?!" Ran gasped as she spotted me.

I grimaced.

"What do you want Ran?" I spat. "After you betrayed me and you, Eisuke-bastard!" I yelled angrily.

"S-S-Shinichi I-I...!"

"You know what? I come here in Japan for surprise for you. And this?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I said angrily and I could explode.

"Shinichi...I thought..."

"RAN, I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I CONFESSED YOU IN LODON! THIS WERE I GET TREATED?! YOU ONE OF THE SICK SON OF BITCH!" I yelled furiously.

Eisuke gasped and growled.

"You bastard! DON'T YOU DARE CUSSED FRONT OF MY WIFE!" Eisuke yelled and point at me. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME TO COME HERE! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT SEE AGAIN!" He promised and threatened.

"You know what? I'm done. After all this time...You betrayed me for this sick  
bastard."

I walked out of the building without getting my umbrella, I glanced back for the last time at Ran's crying face and Eisuke-bastard is still angry at me for cussing in front his wife.

I smirked softly and look at the endless rain. Mouri Ran...Your an angel who has betrayed the former detective's heart. A former detective who fought his life for you. He finally come back after those fifteen years...Now I can see that I wasn't your true love, it was him.

I walked away from this church and never been seen again.

* * *

Eleven years later, Ran's first child was born after six months when Shinichi left and Conan suddenly vanished.

* * *

"Hey, mom?"

Ran immediately stop reading the book called ' _Phantom_ ' VOL. 23.

"Yes? Shinichi?" Ran replied. After the childbirth, she and her husband named their child; Shinichi Edowaga Hondou. To remember their friend who went missing for eleven years.

"There a kid from my class room told me, ' _you got that name from your bastard mother_.' I don't understand why you named me Shinichi? Why is so special?" Shinichi JR (I will just say it so you don't get confused by it.) begged.

Ran look down sadly, she really never told him why. A lot people hated Shinichi JR name, since to brought back the day when she betrayed him. He was so heartbroken and betrayed. He also vowed that he won't helped Tokyo crime since there is a lot of crime and impossible crime. There is a lot of serial killers who haven't been caught for years or more. Tokyo and Japan needed their detective back, even though there is only one famed detective in Osaka. But he refused to help Tokyo since that day.

"I see. You really want to know?"

Shinichi JR nodded in determination, seems he really really want to know. Just like...Shinichi (the original one).

"Okay," Ran sighed. "The reason why I named you because I have a friend...Who used to be a Japan's famed detective of the east. Well, one night when we went to Tropical Land after he solved the murder case. He suddenly left and never come back for the another fifteen years. On my wedding day, he suddenly appeared in the room. He saw me in betrayal, he went mad—I mean very mad. He uh..Heh, he got some gut to cussed front of the wedding. Your father made a serious mistake, he threatened my friend to leave and never come back. He left the wedding and never been seen or found again."

Shinichi JR gaped in shock and then fumed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOUR THE REASON WHY I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! AND I GET BULLIED!" Shinichi JR screamed at his mother and then ran out of the house.

* * *

—- Time skip, midnight and Shinichi JR haven't come back home. —

* * *

"Oh great!" Shinichi JR muttered sarcastically. "I'm lost. How stupid of me. A twelve years old boy got lost."

Suddenly some man grabbed Shinichi JR and then use his gun on Shinichi JR head.

"If, you move." The man warned. "You will feel the bullet in your head."

Shinichi JR whimpered; didn't know what to do. He is damned.

"Hey, man. I don't know what are you doing." Someone said in the shadow. "But you better let go of that kid."

"Or what?" Man shouted. "You will hurt me? I don't think what are you seeing, but I have a weapon."

Someone chuckled like it wasn't a big deal.

"Jeez. Criminal those days." Someone said sarcastically.

Suddenly there a ball of...Lightning—no electricity appeared and then went toward to the criminal and knock the criminal out.

"What the hell?!" Shinichi JR gaped, he couldn't believed what he is seeing. "Who are you?!"

Someone finally come out of the shadow. When he come out, he smirked like he know like this will happen.

"I'm Shinichi Kudo, a detective."

* * *

 **Thanks you for the those who actually read this important notes!**

 **You see I just made another version of _Betrayed_! When I read the 'other' version like five or ten times. I thought about making some (or a lot) of changes. If you wanted another chapters, then this story will be no later a one-shot. The vote will be at my profile and click the poll if you are wondering! The vote will end on Friday on the 27th! Thanks you~!**

 **\- Tantei Otaku-kun**


	3. Announcement

**HEY LOYAL READERS!**

 **As I see the vote, there will be more chapters of Betrayed. But I must warn you, I work with another stories. That means, it will take a week or a little bit longer! Have a nice day readers!**

 **\- Author-chan~**


	4. Unexpected revelation

I don't own Detective Conan, it all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei! If I do, I'll make Conan-sama an one-week-temporary antidote for him to have romance date with Ran-chan~!

 _'italic'_ means thoughts.

 **BOLD** means warning.

 **Bold** means author notes.

 **WARNING FOR SOME** **SUICIDAL MENTIONS, THOUGHTS, AND ACTIONS!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"Shinichi Kudo?!" Shinichi JR gaped in shock; he couldn't believe it. "Y-your lying! He disappeared twelve years ago! There is no way in hell that he suddenly appeared here from no where! You are an imposter!"

A 'imposter' claimed himself named; Shinichi Kudo, chuckled dryly.

"Your smart, kid." Imposter chuckled dryly until his chuckle ended, his face shows seriousness and his eyes shows the truth. "However…I'm the real one, not an goddamn imposter. If you want the truth…Your mother named, Mouri-Hondou Ran. She got married at age thirty two. Your _father_ named, Mouri-Hondou Eisuke. He married your mother at same age as your mother married him. You have a aunt named, Hondou Hidemi. Who formerly was in coma for seven years due to an certain accident. I know all about you kid."

Shinichi JR stuttered in shock; he couldn't believed his eyes see. This is a man whom got betrayed from his very own mother and father is here.

"Oh Jesus Christ." He stammered.

Shinichi Kudo sweat dropped along his dryly chuckles; he expected this is going to happen. So he's not amazed.

"Alright kid, it almost pass twelve. Let me get you back home. So your mom don't call a goddamn police." Shinichi Kudo said sarcastically.

Shinichi JR frowned slightly, how the hell he know where he lived? It sound like he knew where it is.

"How you know?" He asked. "I mean, how you know where I lived?"

Shinichi paused for a second and then sighed.

"You know…" Shinichi Kudo said in a gentle voice. "It's a secret, but you must promise me to not tell anyone not even your own mother until I tell you or when the time is right."

Shinichi JR frowned again and look at Shinichi Kudo.

"How I know when the time is right?" He asked him.

Shinichi Kudo give a detective grin at him.

"Trust me, you will feel the mighty power inside of you. The power is hope and wisdom. If you don't follow your gut feeling…You'll feel like you are such a mistaken to born. You will feel thousand of regret stabbing you. When your loved one betrayed you and all you have left is intense hatred…" Shinichi Kudo warned. "Once you have intense hatred and then your intense hatred become dangerously suicidal; thinking that you have no reason to live." ' _That happened to me few times, attempted to commit a suicide once.'_ Shinichi Kudo thought grimly.

Shinichi JR shivered at the thought.

"Okay…" Shinichi JR said.

Shinichi Kudo sighed with a relief; glad this kid knows what he said. Suddenly he shivered at the thought of Ran pissed whenever that time comes.

' _I guess after this I'll do my Will. I got a feeling that I won't make out alive anytime soon._ ' He thought sarcastically.

"Alright. Remember your promise kid." He sighed again. "I have been watching you over twelve years, at the very moment of your birth."

Shinichi JR stared at him with a squiggle eyes in anime style.

"STALKER!" He accused loudly.

Shinichi Kudo suddenly fall to the ground in orz anime style along with sweat dropped above his head.

"Oi!" Shinichi Kudo shouted as he stand up after a unexpected moment and then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You fool! I'm not a goddamn stalker for Christ's sake! I'm a detective!"

"…Okay I'm confused…" Shinichi JR admitted with a dumbfounded look.

At the very moment when Shinichi Kudo heard that, he immediately smacked his forehead along with his groaned. He started to muttered about _this is definitely Ran's kid...Along with her stupidity...GAH! How I forget about that...Stupid stupid..._

Shinichi JR frowned at him.

After a moment of cursing. Shinichi sighed dryly.

"Alright kid...I'll bring you back home...But since I never got married or have any children. I decided to passed on my detective abilities to a younger generation. I'm descendant of Kudo family. The Kudo family has a certain abilities of detective. It must be passed on to generation to generation. That's my family rules. So I don't have any legacy, since I don't have any children. My father passed on his detective abilities to me. Now I'm the last remaining survivor of Kudos family. Since my parents passed away peacefully."

Shinichi JR look very amazed.

"Hey, I have a question."

Shinichi Kudo nodded.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why are you the last remaining survivor of Kudos?" Shinichi JR asked with a curiosity.

Shinichi stunned for a moment.

"Well..That's a great question kid." Shinichi Kudo said sadly. "About two centuries ago, entire family were brutally massacred. Expect for a young man named Kakashi Kudo. He only saw his parents death in front of his own eyes."

Shinichi JR felt an pity for him.

"Oh…Sorry to hear that." Shinichi JR said in a pity voice.

"It's fine. It's already happened two hundred years ago. He's my second great grandfather." Shinichi Kudo explained carefully. "Anyway as I was saying, I need a successor. But far I know...In Japan there's only one person can be my successor..."

Shinichi JR lend foward in curiosity.

Shinichi Kudo smirked as he pointed his finger to Shinichi JR.

"…That's you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back to writing again! Sorry for long wait and a short writing...I promised that I'll make it super long next time! I swear to Kami-chan. This chapter is just only beginning! :) Oh! Almost forgot! Please review for me! I will definitely make it even longer and the update won't be long!**

 **\- Tantei Otaku-kun**


	5. After all he's my successor

I don't Detective Conan, it belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei! If I do, I'll make Conan-sama an one-week-temporary antidote for him to have romance date with Ran-chan~!

I'm disappointed that there's no reviews...:\ Anyway please review on this chapter! I really want to know how you like it so far!:)

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _"Oh…Sorry to hear that." Shinichi JR said in a pity voice._

 _"It's fine. It's already happened two hundred years ago. He's my second great grandfather." Shinichi Kudo explained carefully. "Anyway as I was saying, I need a successor. But far I know...In Japan there's only one person can be my successor..."_

 _Shinichi JR lend foward in curiosity._

 _Shinichi Kudo smirked as he pointed his finger to Shinichi JR._

 _"…That's you."_

* * *

"Eh?!" Shinichi JR screamed in shock. "Me?!"

Shinichi Kudo chuckled; he expected this reaction.

"Indeed." Shinichi Kudo nodded. "You are."

"Why me?! I'm not a detective!" Shinichi JR protected loudly; who haven't recovered from a shocking revelation.

Shinichi Kudo smirked.

"Tsk, you may born as your father and mother blood." Shinichi Kudo explained. "However, you also have some of my Kudo blood that is running through your vein right now."

Shinichi JR frowned.

"I don't get it, why?"

Shinichi Kudo grumbled.

"I'm about to explain that."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Anyway as I was saying, you have some of my Kudo blood." Shinichi explained and then begin his tale. "Twenty seven years before your father married her, your mother and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. Um we may kiss a lot. We were a great couple back then, but shortly later I left and never been seen again. About fifteen years later your mother married your father, I was _invited to their wedding_."

Shinichi JR winced at the sound of his voice, harsh.

"Harsh. Go to your ex girlfriend wedding..What kinda people invite you when you are their ex boyfriend!"

Shinichi Kudo snorted.

"It's wasn't their fault, after all I was under alias to watch her. At that time there were a certain enemy that wanted to kill me, if they use Ran as a hostage since they know that I still love her. However as Shinichi Kudo your father promised me that he won't married her, but your father betrayed me. I was very furious."

Shinichi JR look at him in awed.

"It almost sound like a story, uh, no a offense."

"None taken."

"I certainly got a lot of gut to cussed in front of the wedding. I left somewhere that's classified until I found out that your mother got pregnant." Shinichi Kudo said. "I got worried, because she was my ex girlfriend. You know what I'm saying. So I watched your mother carefully and then she give birth to you. And then ever since then I kept my eye on you for twelve years at the very moment of your birth."

" _Still_. That sound that your stalking me and my mom."

"Oh shut your trap kid."

Shinichi JR chuckled; sound like he is enjoying this.

"Anyway that's my story." Shinichi Kudo finished his tale.

"I got it admit it, your story sound pretty similar to my mom explained to me." Shinichi JR admitted.

Shinichi Kudo chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess so." Shinichi Kudo smiled for the first time in years.

Shinichi JR beamed at him and then started to yawned.

"…I'm getting sleepy." Shinichi JR said tiredly.

"Hold on. We're almost there."

"..Okay..." Shinichi JR said sleepy and then went to sleep.

"Oh boy." Shinichi Kudo muttered; but not exactly annoyed that he disobey his orders.

For the rest of that night went well, Shinichi Kudo carefully carried him to his bedroom on his bed quietly without Ran hear any sound. Shinichi Kudo smiled at the sleeping boy that's sleeping peacefully. ' _I hope you sleep well, kid._ ' He thought and left without a farewell. Knowing that he will come back soon.

He left the house and then started to walk home.

It really does felt that he is looking at his very own clone when he was twelve years old _twice_. It took him years to master the disguise himself since his mother is an legendary actress, to hide from Ran and enemies.

Shinichi Kudo smirked at himself; he is looking forward to see that kid again sooner or later.

 _After all he's my successor._


End file.
